Cena Navideña
by Hunter Sparda
Summary: Excella planea una cena navideña para celebrar junto a varios conocidos, pero la cena se sale un poco de control...
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Volví xD sé que varios esperan actualizaciones, las cuales están en proceso, la razón por la que tardé tanto en aparecer es por la cuestión del internet :I lo habían quitado y bueno xDDDD aproveché para dibujar varias cosas, en fin por ahora subiré este fic navideño de RE y haré uno de DMC ewe el cual no puede faltar, así que pronto estarán las demás actualizaciones.

Este fic es puro humor xD -nada raro viniendo de mí- son de varios personajes de diferentes juegos principalmente RE 1, 2, 3, CV, 4, 5 y 6 xD el Revelations no porque no lo he podido jugar ¬¬ pero con esos juegos tenemos bastantes personajes w y bueno es la primera vez que escribo uno con tantos personajes ._. así que si olvido algo disculpas xDDD ya saben letra negrita pensamientos, cursiva flashbacks y si el humor no te gusta ni te pases por aquí :3 para los demás disfrútenlo.

Let's read!

* * *

**Cena Navideña**

_-¡TE MATARÉ WESKER!- Gritó Chris lanzándose encima del pobre mencionado. _

_-Brindemos hip- Dijo Jake levantando su vaso con rompope. –hip ¡QUIERO MÁS!- Gritó agitando su brazo lanzando el poco de rompope que había en el vaso xD_

_-Ya cálmate Wesker y Jake ¡bájate de esa mesa!- Exclamó Sherry tratando de hacerlo bajar._

_-¡OPRESIÓN!- Gritaba el pelirrojo "bailando" aún sobre la mesa._

_-Wuuuu ¡mucha ropa!- "Cantaba" Helena lanzándole billetes al pelirrojo de paso con su sostén y seguido de otros sostenes de las féminas presentes. _

_-¡Capitán! xD Aplíquele la llave de la ardilla.-_

_-¡Ardilla! ._. ¿Qué ardilla?-_

_-LA QUE PEGA CON LA RODILLA.- Gritó el modelo lanzando una rodillazo nivel Kratos (?) a la boca del estómago del rubio, que ya estaba lo bastante confundido como para recibir esto, enviándolo a un viaje sin derecho a reclamos hacia Simmons, mejor conocido como Yuno 2 xD. _

_-¡Toma eso perra! Vas aprendiendo pupilo.- Felicitó a su subordinado brindando y prácticamente ignorando al sensual desmayado Wesker encima del otro tipo._

_-¡¿Qué diablos pasa?! Me voy por unos instantes a traer el pastel y hacen un baile nudista junto a una guerra de comida.- Refunfuñaba Excella mientras todos los presentes se sentaban en sus lugares completamente en silencio._

Se preguntarán qué demonios pasa, además de la evidente improvisación de un baile para mujeres de Jake, Chris intentando, de pura casualidad, matar a su enemigo del alma Wesker, dejándolo inconsciente –so close xD- y de la extraordinaria pelea de comida, para entenderlo mejor es volver a unas horas antes de este apocalíptico acontecimiento. Todo comenzó por la conocida víspera de Navidad, la fecha que la mayoría de personas aman, celebran y las vuelve locas, ¬¬ en mi caso ni lo uno ni lo otro pero bueno por seguir tradiciones traigo la historia xD, cof, cof, como decía en estas fechas celebrar es lo que se apunta de primero en la lista. En Tricell el cambio no es mucho, menos para nuestro carismático y despreocupado Wesker, es del tipo de persona conocida como el Grinch de la Navidad… 24 de diciembre faltando algunas horas para la aclamada noche buena dicho hombre está en su oficina siendo productivo (?).

-Bien… un poco más y logro tener todas las notas.- Dijo el rubio con su computadora más que concentrado.

-Si te das vuelta te sale Slender.-

-¡¿Qué?!- El rubio se da la vuelta y aparece el mencionado matando al personaje y a él casi de un infarto xD –¡AAAH! ¬¬ mierda Jake.-

-Pero te dije que no te dieras vuelta.- Se defendió aplanando su trasero en el desordenado escritorio.

-¬¬ ¿Ahora qué?-

-Esa es tu forma de saludar a tu querido y sexy hijo.- Decía el mencionado guiñándole el ojo.

-¡Te di $200 dólares para que dejaras de joder!- Refunfuñaba mientras reiniciaba el juego de paso con unas cuantas venitas en su frente.

-xD Pero eso fue ayer, así que vengo por más.- Sonrió extendiendo la mano.

-Te aprovechas de mi bondad.-

-¬¬ Y lo dice el que me abandonó a mí y a mi madre…-

-Tuche… como sea ¿Dónde demonios gastaste $200 tan rápido? Déjame adivinar personajes y trajes descargables.-

-… Eh no...- Susurra el pelirrojo mirando a su padre y luego una mugre del piso, la mugre y luego a su padre xD y así durante unos 2 minutos hasta que Wesker lo mira fijamente con cara de :areyoufuckingkiddingme: –Ok sí, pero estaban de puta madre xD además conseguí un traje sexy para Sherry *¬*- (cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia :yaoming: )

-Te doy $300 y no vuelves en… no sé… NUNCA.-

-Dame $500 millones y no me vuelves a ver.- Exclamó sonriendo de forma tierna mientras el pobre Wesker se aguantaba las ganas de romperle el cuello con mucho amor de padre (?).

-¡Wesky!- Interrumpió Excella prácticamente tirando la puerta. –Te tengo grandes noticias.-

-No me digas Wesky y… ¡¿al fin podré conquistar el mundo?!- Preguntaba el rubio con una expresión triunfal, Jake por su parte ignoraba por completo a su amoroso padre mirando de pies a cabeza a Excella.

-Bueno… amorcito conquistar, conquistar de conquistar no, pero xD hoy es noche buena.- Dice volteando a mirar a Jake. –Oh, así que tú eres el hijo de mi Wesky.-

-Sí, Jake Wesker, Jake Muller, Jake que no le interesa un carajo al vejete de aquí.-

-¡Oye! Para tu información mocoso viejo es más de 65 ¬¬-

-Como sea.- Disimuladamente el pelirrojo se acerca al señor. -¿Ella es la que te conseguiste para sustituir a mamá?-

-Ah… ¬¬ cuántas veces debo decirte que nunca supe que tu madre quedo embarazada.-

-e_e Toda la vida animal, pero he de admitir que esta ardiente…- Dijo casi babeándose pero recibiendo un sape por parte del rubio.

-Ejem, bueno como decía, Albert dentro de diez horas aproximadamente es noche buena así que prepare una cena navideña que comenzará a las 7 p.m. y ya los invitados están por llegar…-

-¡Fiesta!- Interrumpió, otra vez, Jake con sus ojos brillosos.

-No estás invitado, ahora desaparece.- Refunfuñó el rubio revisando su celular.

-No hagas caso por supuesto que estás invitado.- Repuso Excella dándole una tarjetita mientras manoseaba a Wesker.

-Espérame un momento… cena de Navidad… ¡¿Es Navidad?!- Miró atónito y en shock a los dos mientras ellos gracias a tal pregunta se dieran un extreme face palm.

- -_-u Espero que tú no seas igual de bruto.- Añadió la castaña.

-Aún me sorprendo de que mi madre lo haya elegido como mi padre…- Repuso Jake con una expresión de decepción absoluta.

-¡Ya cállense!- Refunfuño completamente sonrojado. –Excella sabes que odio la navidad más de lo que odio a Chris así que no cuentes conmigo.-

-Perdón…- Exclamó sujetándolo del cuello y acercándole lentamente la jeringa con el suero (no me acuerdo como se llama xD) – ¿Qué dijiste amorcito?-

-O_O Que c-cuentes conmigo, amo la navidad amorcito.- Exclamó el rubio, mientras Jake aguantaba la risa gozoso de tal escena.

-Sabía que podía contar contigo…- Susurró la castaña guardando su arma letal ¬¬ ha de tener algún fetiche con las inyecciones D: o soy demasiado miedosa :yaoming: nah es un fetiche.

-¿Habrá rompope?- Pregunto el pelirrojo ilusionado.

-Eh sí… **-_-u tenía que ser un Wesker**, en fin amor aquí está la lista de invitados.- Exclamó la castaña entregándole dicho papel.

-¡¿Chris Redfield?! ¿Invitas a mi archienemigo de toda la vida?-

-^^ Es navidad, es una fecha para olvidar todas las cosas malas ¬¬ aunque sea por un día.-

-Ella tiene razón, mira yo olvide el hecho que me abandonaste y no te he matado por eso xD- Dijo sonriendo y abrazándolo. -¬¬ por ahora…-

-._. Ok…-

-Bueno nos vemos a las siete en punto ¬¬ ahora prepárate Albert.- Dijo mientras se retocaba el cabello. -Y espero no te hayas olvidado de mi regalo.-

-¿Regalo…?- Preguntó el rubio creyendo que nadie le había oído, pero luego notó la mirada amenazante de Excella y miró la enorme aguja de la jeringa D: que por alguna extraña razón estaba mas gruesa (._. sal de mi DOBLE SENTIDO xDDDDDD oh mierda D: estoy MAL :B)

-No me digas que lo olvidaste amorcito…- La castaña presionaba fuertemente la jeringa.

-Olvidar ¿yo? pfff- Se excusaba el rubio sudando como cerdo. –Aunque si vas a clavarme la jeringa, no tan fuerte ¿sí?-

-xD ¿Qué pasaría si lo olvida? Digo caso hipotético.- Añadió creativamente Wesker Jr recibiendo una tétrica mirada y un sape por parte de su gentil padre.

-Bueno si hipotéticamente Albert olvidara mi regalo hipotéticamente le sacaría los intestinos, los echaría en una bolsita y jugaría al futbol con ellos, claro hipotéticamente hablando.- Dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada. –Pero sé que mi querido Albert no olvido mi preciado y costoso regalo.- Finalizó marchándose de ahí, Wesker por su parte imaginaba lo doloroso que sería ese cruel destino mientras Jake sonreía mientras también lo recreaba en su mente.

-xD Me agrada mi madrastra.-

-¬¬ Aún no estamos casados e_e y no somos nada-

-Ok… no crees que estás viejo como para estar soltero, es decir, yo estoy en mis apogeos de juventud, tú estás viejo y aún solo D: ay no, no me digas que estás del otro bando.- Añadió el pelirrojo mirando con incertidumbre alejándose unos centímetros de él.

-¡LARGO!- Gritó Wesker levantando y lanzándolo fuera de su oficina.

-._. ¿Eso es un sí?- Preguntó nuevamente recibiendo un portazo en la cara.

- -_-u Me cobraré esto, ahora lo importante es recordar que fue el regalo que me pidió Excella…- Sumido en sus pensamientos no notó a cierto agente abriendo y entrando a su oficina que estaba en el 10mo piso desde una de las tantas ventanas.

-¿Qué cuentas Wesky?-

-WTF? ¿Hunk?-

-xD ¿Cómo dices que te va?- Exclamó enérgico haciendo una pose "sexy."

-¬¬ Ok… ¿Qué haces aquí? Y lo mas importante ¿Cómo demonios entraste? ._. hay guardias de seguridad en la entrada.-

-Sí, pero no en las ventanas :B-

- ¡SEGURIDAD! Se metió otro pejelagarto.-

-¡Espérate! Yo estoy invitado a la fiesta.-

-¿Por qué? ¬¬ digo eres tú.-

-._. Debo ofenderme o algo.-

-¡Como sea! Debo recordar que me pidió Excella, sino voy a morir.-

-Bueno seguro que fue algo muy femenino y simple, como joyas, maquillaje o tampones.-

- ._. ¿Tampones? ¬¬ Qué mujer común quiere tampones en navidad, digo soy hombre pero hasta para mí suena asqueroso e idiota.-

- En fin xD yo no tengo velo en este entierro, así que me voy a probar los jabones caros.-

- ._. Un segundo… si estaba invitado ¿por qué entró por la ventana? -_-u mierda…-

Luego de ese extraño encuentro con Mr. Death xD Wesker continuó buscando, pensando en qué regalo sería bueno para Excella, más que eso xD como salvar su pellejo de una dolorosa tortura por olvidar algo tan ._. trivial, pasadas las horas los invitados comenzaron a llegar, entraban unos tras otros al gran salón de Tricell, Excella fue a buscar a su –obligado- esposo para recibir a los invitados.

-Albert~ bebé ya es hora de recibir a los invitados~- Dijo la mujer sentándose en su escritorio, dejando lucir el peligrosamente ajustado vestido que llevaba el cual dejaba muy, pero muy POCO a la imaginación.

-Ah genial, no podemos decirles que la cena se canceló porque a papa Noel se lo comió un zombie.- Refunfuñó recostado en su cómoda silla.

-No… vamos Albert se bueno y esta noche te daré un regalo muy especial…- Le sedujo la castaña acariciando su pecho sonriendo de forma provocativa xD

-Oh eso suena muy tentador...- Respondió el rubio con una media sonrisa. –Hoy será una noche de acción…- Continuaba el rubio incentivando –más- las fantasías de Excella, mientras ella se sonrojaba cada vez más. –Hoy será una noche salvaje de partidas online e.é esta vez intenta cubrirme bien y ganaremos.- Finalizó Wesker dejando boquiabierta a la pobre mujer -mata pasiones nivel Wesker x'D- la cual le aplico una llave tailandesa mas una patada profunda para luego llevar a rastras al pobre.

-¬¬ Vamos Albert tenemos que recibir a los invitados.- Decía aún furiosa por lo anterior, sin embargo, nuestro Albert ni luces de que había metido la pata… bueno no sólo la pata TODO el cuerpo.

-¿Tenemos? -_-u me suena a manada…- Susurró encogiendo los hombros resintiéndose de dicho golpe.

-Por cierto amor, que sería de una fiesta de navidad si no usas tu sombrerito xD.- Emocionada -y mágicamente nada molesta :yaoming:- sacó de su bolso un ridículo y enorme gorro navideño, Wesker lo miró fijamente, luego miró los pechos de Excella, luego su rostro, de nuevo sus pechos y nuevamente clavó su mirada en ese aborto llamado sombrero con un decorado ciertamente vergonzoso, con renitos, duendes y demás.

-Ni muerto me pongo eso.- Refunfuñó notando la mirada asesina de la mujer que lentamente sacaba la jeringa con suero. –¿Dije que ni muerto me lo pongo? Quise decir que me muero por usarlo :yaoming:- Nervioso tomó el gorrito con una gran sonrisa.

-Bien, estoy tan emocionada será una hermosa fiesta.-

-**Diablos celebrar navidad significa que debo… estar junto a personas… amabilidad… este maldito gorro navideño… villancicos… ¬¬ lo único bueno es el rompope…**-

-Esta será la mejor cena navideña de todas, las demás empresas envidiarán a Tricell.-

-¿Qué podría ser peor que esto?- Terminó de reclamar el rubio cuando se toparon con Chris, Piers y Jill.

-O_O ¡Wesker!- Gritó Chris abrazando a Jill repentinamente.

-O_O ¡Chris!- Le siguió el rubio abrazado a Excella xD

-¡Jill!- Le siguió la castaña cavando profundo en la caverna de Wesker –ósea culo xDDDDD- - mientras éste con sus ojos casi salidos de sus cuencas intentaba zafarse del fuerte agarre de su acosadora mujer.

-¿Ex… cella?- Preguntó Jill mirando a todos con dudas sobre su nivel de inteligencia intentando apartar a su acompañante.

-._. ¿Qué mierda pasa aquí? ¬¬ me siento excluido.- Reclamó el pobre Piers.

¿Qué pasará en la siguiente parte? ¿Wesker matará a Chris? ¿Piers es sexy xDDDDDDDD? ¿Excella es toda una loquisha?

* * *

Ah sí, lo olvidaba xD este fic lo publiqué en (foro de RE donde estoy ewe) mañana publicaré la segunda parte xD espero les haya gustado asdsadsadas me divierte hacer a Wesker tan Grinch ¬¬ por ese lado estamos de acuerdo LOL no me gusta mucho que digamos la navidad pero buano les deseo feliz navidad adelantada por si acaso :B coman pizzas y galletas navideñas nos estamos leyendo xDDDD

Catch you later x3


	2. Chapter 2

Hola xDDD bueno acá traigo la segunda parte y ya estoy haciendo parte de la tercera ¬¬ entre otras cosas xD me alegro que les gustara ;w; pensé que no o que el fic no era gracioso, pero me alegro que sí *comienza a saltar* xD bueno esta parte como que quedó corta ¬¬ pero es culpa del word e.e en fin no tengo mucho que aclarar xD así que a contestar reviews *w*

**Fatty Rose Malfoy: **Eh .-. no entendí mucho el reviwe -sale como cortado- xD pero me alegro que te encantara y aquí la conti OuO/

**Kattie Redfield:** Aasdaddsa salió tan loquillo como su padre (?) ok no xDDD eso es genial al menos el fic cumplió con las espectativas asdasdas en serio pensé que no daba risa xD espero te guste esta continuación xDDD

**Adranietaa3:** xDDD ya sé estupido y sensual fic (?) LOL cuando no Hunk xDDD por algo es el gran Mr. Death, si Wesker no recuerda lo que le pidió xDDD no querrá saber donde Excella pondrá la inyección asddsads me alegro que te gustara :3 y bueno aquí la conti que espero te haga reír más OuO

**andersonforever: **Sus deseos son ordenes (?) ok disculpen mi estupidez que estoy bebiendo yogurt xD y me altera (?) asdsadasdsasdsad ese Wesker es todo un troll xDDD disfruta la segunda parte ;3

Let's read!

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Luego de la navidad, año nuevo, renacimiento (?) etc volvemos con el fic que para nuestro pobre rubio, revivido mágicamente y que conoce a su pelirrojo hijo, será un infierno disfrazado de navidad xDDD sin lugar a dudas un ambiente con tanto color y gente no era de su gusto, mucho menos ahora que encontró a su rival de toda la vida para terminar de joderle las pocas ganas que tenía de "celebrar."

-e.é En serio me siento ofendido de que me excluyan de sus conversaciones grupales.- Se quejó Ace Ventura digo Piers Nivans encogiendo los hombros obviamente molesto por la falta de glamour de los demás y dejarle fuera de la "conversación."

-Bueno este par de… de personas nos hicieron la vida imposible lo que me lleva a cuestionarme el hecho de por qué mierda estoy aquí ._.- Agregó la castaña teñida de rubio.

-Quedamos en que guardaríamos todo lo que podamos y comeríamos como cerdos.- Añadió Chris relamiendo sus labios.

-Ah sí xD-

-¿Ósea que vienen a comer de a gratis? ¬¬ Esto es el colmo interrumpen mi hermoso y macabro plan de infectar al mundo y vienen a tragarse mi comida.- Reclamó Wesker.

-Técnicamente así es :B- Respondió el castaño sonriendo despreocupada y burlonamente frente al rubio, quien sintió como su hígado dejaba de funcionar xDD tomando por el cuello al castaño.

-Ahora sí me daré el gusto de romperte la cara y de paso vengarme!- Decía retorciendo la camisa, corbata y probablemente piel de Chris xDDD

-NADIE SE VA A MORIR o por lo menos no hoy, ASÍ QUE SE ME CALLAN Y ENTRAN AL PUTO HALL DE LA FIESTA QUE NO ME TARDÉ 3 DÍAS ARMANDO ESTO PARA QUE LO ARRUINEN.- Interrumpió Excella con lo que parecía una perturbadora aura oscura a su alrededor.

-:yaoming: Como usted diga, compermisito.- Exclamaron al unísono corriendo hacia el salón.

- ._.lml Ah amor y paz.- Les siguió Nivans sudando el doble.

Con esta dulzura xD Excella logró que sin matarse entraran al hall, donde había más de un personaje conocido, unos comiendo, otros coqueteando, Morpheus feo y gay xDDD aunque eso es muy irrelevante, pero necesitaba dejar el punto claro. Siguiendo con lo importante nuestro amado villano entró observando varias caras conocidas, que si fuera por él estarían en lo más profundo del tártaro.

-Oh genial ¬¬u tiene que estar el rarito aquí… estamos en el 3er piso… ¿Qué tan dolorosa podría ser la caída?- Se preguntó en voz baja el rubio caminando hacia la mesa de bocadillos.

Dejándole por un momento de lado nos vamos a recorrer un poco el hall xD, por un lado tenemos al inadaptado de Vickers encogido en su asiento no pudiendo ni beber el rompope de su vaso, acompañado por los antiguos miembros de STARS, Barry mirándole el trasero a Rebecca quien charlaba tranquilamente con su actual novio Billy Coen que se cambió el nombre a Bill Coen ._. lo que no hace demasiada diferencia pero buano xD, Richard picándose la nariz, Kenneth con la cabeza en su lugar (hurra!) Edward, Forest, Enrico, Kevin y demás haciendo nomas de relleno y dificultándome el narrar este fic ¬¬ xDDDDD Chris y Jill se dirigieron a dicha mesa a pasar el rato con sus antiguos camaradas.

-¡Hola! ._. Creí que murieron.- Preguntó inteligentemente Chris confundido mientras se sentaba.

-Fandom xD ya sabes cosas locas y así.- Respondió Barry devorando los pocos bocadillos que habían. –Por cierto Jill, estás más buena que en RE1 ¬w¬ cuando hacemos un Jill sándwich… hmmm…- Propuso grotescamente el señor con toda su barba y bigote llena de crema, rompope, carne y demás porquería que estuvo tragando, todos lo miraron fijamente negando con la cabeza por tal comentario.

-¬¬ El único que hace sándwich, chivito al precipicio y bondage con Jill soy yo.- Recalcó el castaño abrazando territorialmente a su chica xD

-¿Qué es bondage?- Preguntó inocentemente Rebecca mirando a Chris.

-Oh a mí ni me veas.- Se excusó el castaño tomando su bebida.

-._. Pero tú lo dijiste.- Agregó la chica aún más confundida.

-Sí, pero usualmente digo idioteces todo el día xD.-

-Buen punto.- Asintió Piers comiendo un coctel o lo que quedó de uno.

-Imagina lo que debo soportar.- Siguió la rubia con una expresión de decepción total sintiendo la mirada de incertidumbre de su esteroidico (?) novio. –Sin ofender mi amor :yaoming:-

Mientras tanto en otra de las mesas del hall se encontraba Mr. Death, Krauser, Luis, Simmons, Saddler y Salazar, los cuales estaban charlando entre planes fallidos, sobreexplotación laboral, una violación con tentáculos cofcofLuiscofcof en fin de cuanta decepción han sufrido en sus cortas apariciones.

-Se los digo en serio no me siento muy cómodo con este tipo aquí.- Señaló Luis mirando con desconfianza a Saddler.

-Oye amigo si no quieres estar en esta mesa porque soy negro sólo dilo.- Añadió por demás ofendido el señor muerte.

-._. Pero tú no eres negro.- Respondió Luis mirándole extrañado. –Además me refería a este tipo y su enorme tentáculo.-

-Soy alguien muy solitario…- Agregó el líder con un tono de voz bastante... ehm... perturbador provocando que los presentes se alejaran prudencialmente de él xD

-He visto suficiente hentai para saber cómo terminará ¬¬u así que si tienen espejo ahí se ven.- Dijo Krauser corriendo en dirección de Wesker.

Por otro lado xD Jake y Sherry se unieron a la cena –ya era hora- entre tanto la pequeña rubia venía acompañada de sus padres los señores Birkin, el pobre Wesker Jr. tenía los ojos de William encima suyo, literal claro :yaoming: se sentía bastante incomodo sin mencionar que al entrar a dicho hall encontraron lo que parecía una ardiente rubia pero ésta estaba corriendo y gritando "por el honor de la familia Ashford" siendo el centro de atención de la fiesta/cena/tertulia etc xDDD.

-Waaaa esa mujer está loca, pero buena xD.- Exclamó el pelorrojo fascinado por las "curvas" de la mujer.

-Es un hombre, idiota.- Recalcó bastante molesta una rubia exactamente igual a la desquiciada corriendo en círculos. –Y lo peor es que es mi hermano…- Finalizó bebiendo una botella enorme de Whisky mientras Jake tenía la quijada como a unos diez metros de su lugar.

-¡ALEXIA!- Gritó Birkin completamente shockeado en posición fetal.

-Cualquier cosa soy soltera…- Agregó Annette en dirección al baño de damas.

-¬¬ Y luego mi papá es raro ¿no?- Reclamó el pelirrojo mirando a William mecerse de un lado hacia el otro.

-¡Oye! Mi papá aún no supera que esa oxigenada fuera mejor que él e.é y tu padre es raro, nomás míralo.- Señaló la chica dejando en evidencia a Wesker quien estaba picándose la nariz.

-… Como mierda consigue tener tantas fans…- Preguntó el chico abrazado a Sherry con un par de lágrimas.

Mientras todo el mundo estaba ya saben disfrutando de la comida, música y demás no divisaron una sombra que venía en dirección a uno de los ventanales del hall, sólo un estruendo y un "perdón" de parte del intruso se oyó, la música y todo el mundo se detuvo para mirar al subnormal que habiendo una jodida puerta decidió entrar por la ventana.

-En la invitación decía que papa Noel vendría *-* ¡Oh Dios se adelantó el viaje!- Gritó Nicholai masculinamente desde su asiento mientras todo el santo mundo incluido el intruso lo miraron feo. -._. ¿Dije algo malo?- Preguntó el hombre siendo completamente ignorado.

-Como sea… WESKER, BIRKIN VINE POR MI VENGANZA.- Gritaba eufórico y riendo estrepitosamente un castaño en toga mejor conocido como Marcus.

-¬¬ Ves Birkin te dije que teníamos que descuartizarlo.- Refunfuñó Wesker dándole un sape al mencionado.

-D: Pero si yo tiré su cuerpo al estanque de desechos.- Se defendió el rubio.

-Pues no lo tiraste bien, idiota…-

-Ustedes hablan de mi muerte como si no fuera nada D:- Reclamaba el castaño lanzando babosas.

-xD Pues de hecho no fue nada.- Agregó despreocupadamente Wesker.

-Además me iban a dar tu oficina -.- fue justo xD- Le siguió Birkin.

-Yo pensaba que eras malo, pero eres un aborto de satanás D:- Gritó Chris desde su asiento.

-Como sea xD seguridad saquen a la vieja chancluda esta.- Ordenó el rubio a un par de guardas que estaba en la entrada.

-Espera c: estoy invitado a esta fiesta señor de Gionne xD-

-Si estabas invitado… ¿por qué mierda entraste por la ventana?-

-Quería hacer una entrada apropiada xD-

-¬¬ ¿Y usar la maldita puerta como la gente no servía?-

-CALLA e.é vine aquí por mi jugosa y letal venganza.- Susurró con una sonrisa macabra de oreja a oreja.

-DIJE QUE NADA DE MUERTES EN MI MALDITA JODIDA CENA DE NAVIDAD.- Gritó Excella con su tétrica aura oscura alrededor.

-D-dije jugosa y letal :yaoming: quise decir jugosa y para NADA letal venganza.- Se disculpó el hombre corriendo a una de las mesas.

-Tsk ¬¬ entes…- Suspiró el rubio sintiendo de nuevo en su fosa trasera la invasora mano de la castaña. –Cómo puedo dejar en claro que no quiero que pongas nada ahí atrás ¬¬u las cosas sólo salen no entran…- Aclaró luchando para quitársela de encima.

-Ay Albert~ e/w/e prometo que seré muy gentil~- Comentó la mujer con las babas afuera haciendo sentir a Wesker más ultrajado que una puta xDDD

-._. Sabes siento que me acabas de quitar la poca inocencia que tenía.-

-¬¬ Como sea… xD Comenzaremos con el karaoke.- Agregó la mujer caminando hacia un pequeño escenario. –Muy bien señores, espero que disfruten de esta pequeña cena.- Preguntó la mujer mirando al público el cual sólo miraba seriamente y sin decir palabra alguno. -¬¬ Contengan la euforia… y bueno para calentar un poco el ambiente haremos un karaoke con premios para los 3 ganadores.- Tras ella apareció una plataforma de cristal con 3 enormes cajas envueltas con sus respectivos regalos.

¿Qué pasará? ¿Quién ganará el karaoke? ¿Por qué Marcus es tan subnormal? ¿Wesker será violado? ¿El siguiente capítulo saldrá la próxima navidad? xDDDDD

* * *

Esperemos que el siguiente capi no salga la próxima navidad (?) ok no xD bueno quería aclarar algo por si acaso -.- todo en este fic TODO es sólo humor, sarcasmo y doble sentido xD si no son de reírse de cosas absurdas, sarcásticas y de doble sentido no continúen leyendo ¬¬ aclaro esto porque tiendo a bromear mucho con eso de insinuaciones gay y cosas de esa naturaleza -YAOI- asdsadsa porque es divertido xD pero nomas en broma, pero como en todos lados hay gente sensible se lo podría tomar personal y bue ._. en fin xD espero les guste ;3 nos estamos leyendo :B

Catch you later xD


End file.
